


Feels like a Glass Half-full kinda year.

by KnowledgeOfNonsense



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 2016 words, Bad Puns, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Love, New Years, Pinky promise, but our 2016 will not be, if you want smut i'll make a sequel, my tags are shit, shit start to a new year, tease?, this is good, year 2016, you just gotta start a riot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:18:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnowledgeOfNonsense/pseuds/KnowledgeOfNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Myself, the wonderful and amazing theawesometoris32, we both had a pretty crappy New Year's Eve. So, in a bit of an optimistic moment, I decided to dedicate this to her in hopes both of our 2016's will improve, as it'll only go up from here.</p>
<p>Love you girl, stay awesome <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels like a Glass Half-full kinda year.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theawesometoris32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theawesometoris32/gifts).



Ah, New years Eve. The longstanding tradition of which one is supposed to party, countdown the final seconds of the year, and maybe share a new years kiss with someone special, surrounded by friends and or family, strangers or loved ones, maybe even a pet or two.

Much to your misfortune though, not everyone's New Year's Eve can be that exciting and such a joyous occasion.

It had begun when you intended to spend your night at home, with your brother, Mom, and mom's boyfriend. All of your friends were at parties, including your best friend. 

Anna meant well, she really did, and so did you. When you were invited to spend the night at her house with her, her sisters, and her boyfriend, you'd initially declined, not wanting to be a third wheel the entire night.

She'd immediately snapped, telling you that you couldn't just assume things, and that you didn't know what the two of them were like around other people and that it wasn't fair of you to say something like that, thus guilting you into accepting the invitation to spend the night.

You wish you hadn't.

Barely an hour after being there, the pair of them were in their own little world, feeling each other up like a pair of horny teenagers, in front of you and her little sisters. Granted, they had to be used to this, as her boyfriend lived with them and they probably had to put up with seeing it on a regular basis, but it was still rather awkward.

You were nicely playing mario kart 8 with her sisters, whooping their prepubescent butts and winning every trophy like the boss you were, all while they excused themselves and noisily resumed their activities, and more, in the playroom a wall away.

You weren't very surprised, but you did feel rather betrayed, seeing as she'd promised you that they wouldn't exclude you or third wheel you.

Midnight rolled around, and she openly told you to hug her sisters while she made out with "her amazing boyfriend", and once the two had gone to bed, you left the house, walking around on your own for a good hour and a half to avoid the sounds of their seemingly endless rounds of coitus. 

You'd even resorted to sitting on a rock for twenty minutes, crying as you watched the stars to try and calm your rising sense of anger. You knew you were over-reacting, but this wasn't really how you wanted your year to start out, sad, and alone.

When you got back, she simply shrugged, saying she was glad you weren't dead, then continued to cuddle her boyfriend on the couch, leaving you to sit on the floor and watch the ending of Titanic for the 80th time. 

At about 3am, you called a taxi, wanting to go home. You friend was surprised, but you made up the excuse that your brother was alone with your mom right now and you didn't want him to be on his own for new years. She shrugged again, and hugged you good bye, wishing you a happy new year. You faked a smile - Grammy award winning performance of course - wished her the same, and waited outside for your cab. 

Once you got home, you could SMELL the booze as soon as you opened the door. Your mom and her boyfriend were drunkenly singing and laughing, and you knew your mom was about to hurl. You helped her stumble to the bathroom, rubbing her back as she emptied the contents of her stomach. She mumbled some things that constantly contradicted the last words out of her mouth, bouncing back from "I hate you" to a "I love you babygirl" and a "happy booze year" in between.

 

She was safely tucked into bed, no help from her boyfriend who was now passed out drunk on the couch, you kissed her cheek and wished her a happy new year, then went to check on your brother. He was out cold of course, so you whispered happy new year and got ready for bed.

A few days later, you were back at work. You were a maid that helped out with cleaning the Avenger's private suites, and since New Years was only a few days past, there was a lot of shit to clean up. True, you were friends with most of the Avengers, Tony was like an older brother to you, but you were still working for them.

You were currently finishing up the famous Tony Stark's quarters, scooping up a shattered bottle of only god and or Tony knows what, when someone behind you cleared their throat. You jumped, startled out of your mind numbing task, and turned, seeing Bucky leaning in the doorway. 

Now, here's the thing about you and Bucky - You had a giant crush on him, but all you could ever probably be to him was a friend, more likely just a cleaning lady.

You nodded a slightly hello before dumping the contents of the dustpan - shattered glass - into a garbage bag nearby. You knew you looked like a mess, partially from cleaning the rooms and partially from the lack of sleep you'd gotten due to crying every night since New Years in order to keep your shit together during the day.

"Thanks for cleaning all this up, Tony probably should do this himself after how he acted on New Years." Bucky mused, starting a conversation. You smirked slightly, shaking your head.

"He's got the money, so why not put it to use and make someone like me have a purpose, right?" You answered, and Bucky raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have to do this to know you serve a purpose, Y/n." Bucky said, looking slightly concerned. You looked down, avoiding his gaze as you brushed some dust off of your shirt.

After a few seconds of silence, he spoke again.

"Seriously, you alright doll? You're not as chipper as you usually are." He asked, and your heart fluttered briefly at the concern.

"I'm fine, just a lousy new years, that's all." You replied softly, moving to resume your cleaning. Bucky moved to block your path, smiling somewhat knowingly. 

"Everyone's had a bad New years at least once, what's eatin' ya?" He asked, and you sighed, sitting down on a chair in defeat.

"Just...I dunno I hoped my year would start off good like it always does, give me hope ya know?" You murmured, fiddling with a loose string on your shirt. 

Bucky sat down beside you on the arm rest of the chair, looking down at you with concern etched on his features, clear as day.

"Buck...Bucky please just stop looking at me like a kicked puppy, I'm honestly fine, I just need some time to get over that fact that my best friend broke a promise and my mom was so drunk she couldn't even puke by herself and I just feel disappointment." You said, pinning him with a halfhearted glare in your attempt to sass him out the door, which obviously was NOT working.

"Ya know, my ma once told me about a year that started off really really bad, she thought her life was gonna just end, and then she found out she was havin' me and everythin' changed." He said with a small, wistful smirk. You rolled your eyes.

"Please do not tell me I look pregnant." You jokingly begged, and Bucky's eyes widened, shaking his head quickly.

"No! No, I just mean, since for you, every year has started off really good, the rest of the year isn't anythin very special. Maybe since this year started off like crap, the rest of the year might give ya the chance to accomplish things, a more optimistic start, because things couldn't get worse for you at this moment, right?" Bucky asked, a small glint of hope in his eyes. You shrugged, looking down.

"I dunno, I mean it always turns out to be a glass half empty sort of year... no matter what." You replied in a somewhat dull tone.

"Then make it a glass half full year, Doll. You could get a new job, somethin' that pays better, you could have more fun, do things on that list I hear you talkin' to Steve about all the time whenever you help clean that neat freak's room, Bucket list right?" He said, raising an eyebrow, and you laughed, nodding.

"So lemme help too! What's somethin' on your bucket list we could do together?" He asked, and you swore your heart stopped beating for a moment as you mentally debated on what to reply with. The only thing you could really think of, at that moment, was something you'd been aching to do since you first met Bucky.

You bit your lower lip, then before you could lose your courage, leaned up and kissed his cheek. 

You knew you were as red as a tomato, due to the heat radiating from your cheeks, but what you didn't expect, was Bucky's face to be as red as yours felt.

Bucky was blushing.

Because of you.

The suave, confident, smooth ass lady killer, The Winter Soldier, was BLUSHING because you kissed his CHEEK.

He was blushing because you didn't have the lady balls to go full mouth to mouth non resuscitation.

You quickly stood, ready to apologize for your actions, and fully ready to expect him to just stop talking to you, forever, because let's face it if it's not wanted, it's hard to bounce back completely from a move like that.

What you didn't anticipate, was him to reach out and entwine his fingers with yours, and pull you to sit on his lap.

"Bucky?" You whispered, hoping this wasn't some joke or trick. He grinned, tilting your chin to look at him.

"Doll, you beat me to it. I thought I was supposed to make the first move." He teased, and you swallowed a lump of emotion building in your throat as you stared down at him.

"Are you serious?" You demanded, that unstoppable wave of sass rising before you were able to stop it.

"I've been walking on eggshells the past three months because I've been terrified you'd find out I liked you and you've been hiding the same thing?" You jokingly yelled, playfully smacking his right arm. Had you smacked the left you probably would have bruised your palm, which would be a new feat of clumsiness for you.

Bucky feigned a look of hurt, and you nearly lost it.

"If I'd known you felt the same I would've told you a long while back." He murmured, suddenly serious again. You held your breath, looking up at him before leaning in and kissing him, lips this time of course.

You held the kiss, moving your lips against his in a gentle way, not wanting to seem too forward or dare you say it, needy, and you were more than content with this pace the two of you silently set together.

After a moment, you pulled away, but rested your forehead on his while you caught your breath.

"Wow..." Bucky breathed, and you let out a breathless laugh.

"Wow yourself buddy." You retorted, and he grinned mischievously, leaning in to tug on your bottom lip lightly, causing you to gasp involuntarily.

He let go, shooting you a cheeky grin, and you poked his forehead, lightly pushing his face away.

"So...Are you gonna help me with other things on my bucket list this year?" You asked, trying not to sound too hopeful, but deep down you knew you'd failed in that mission.

"I'm going to help make it a glass half full kinda year doll, I promise." He assured, kissing you softly before letting you stand, still holding onto your hand.

"One more thing Y/n" He said, looking surprisingly serious. You frowned, tilting your head in confusion.

"Yeah Bucky?" You answered.

"Can we rename your Bucket list, and call it your Bucky List instead?" He asked, and you groaned

Jesus fucking Christ, Bucky. Why.


End file.
